Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmission and a method for manufacturing or operating a transmission according to the independent claim.
Prior Art
Transmissions are known from the prior art that comprise tooth segments, which are mounted in a tooth holder in a radially shiftable manner. To drive the tooth segments, drive elements with a profiling are used, such as cam discs. The teeth of the tooth segments engage in a toothing, thus causing a relative movement between the tooth holder with the tooth segments and the toothing. The relative movement between the toothing and the tooth segments is less than the movement of the drive element with the profiling by at least one order of magnitude. High transmission ratios can be achieved in this manner; an example of such a transmission is disclosed in DE 10 2007 011 175 A1.
Although such transmissions possess a very high torsional stiffness, torsional play can arise under changing loads. With highly precise drives, both high torsional stiffness and freedom from play are required, however, in order to ensure precise positioning over a broad range of loads.